power of a single rose
by poweroftheki
Summary: ok i suck at this one ok. Its related to sailor moon so if u hte it say it cause i don't care. kari is the leader of a new team called flower power.
1. here comes the rose

"Oh, I will will be ready for the exam" I said mumbleing in my sleep  
" Ahh, what a day I hope I will be ready for the exam" I Said as I look at my alarm clock" "Ahhhhhh! I'm late" I screamed  
" That girl is always late" said her mom as she shake her head.  
"Mom why didn' t you woke me up?" I Yelled as I sailed across the room path the kitchen and grab a muffin and run out of the door with out saying good-bye and almost stepping on a blue bird.  
" You said you will wake up in a minute"My mom yelled after me "Tai is out already Bye"  
" Sora wait up" I yelled to me best friend Sora  
" Finally you are here, I was wondering when you are going to get here" Sora said  
"Sorry, my mom did not wake me up"  
" You always said that"  
" Hey, I heard that!"I  
"Did Tai made it to the soccer team?"  
By the way my name is Kari Kamiya, I'm 12 year old in seventh grade. I have short brown hair and blue eyes. I had on a pink and white T-shirt and yellow shorts and a small camera on my neck because I like to take pictures for my scarp book.  
Tai is my big brother, He is 20 year old in High school and he just graduated. He is that captain of that high school all-star soccer team called Star. He is not like that brother who teases you he is like the kind who care about you.  
Sora and I with made to the tennis team called Winner. Sora is the captain.  
  
" Yes Tai did make it to the soccer team"  
" Lets join the rest of the gang" Sora said with a smile.  
When Sora said the rest of the gang means our other friend, they are Yoeli is head of the computer club who is also Mimi's friend also a fashion star , Davis who is in Tai's old soccer team ,T.k, one of My worst enemy. Mimi one of Yoeli and Sora's best friend, Cody who was Yoeli and Izza's friend, Joe who is a doctor,Matt who became a rock star and T.k's big brother and also Tai's best friend. That is a lot of people.  
"I hope all of you are ready for the exam" Mr.Hamasaki their teacher said.  
"Oh no I was afraid of that"I whispered to Sora  
"Is there anything I can do for you Miss.Kamiya" Replied Mr.Hamasaki  
" No"  
  
"Oh yes I got 98% on my test"I yelled"Oh its you again the blue bird I meet in the morning"I said  
"Hi I believe you are Flower Rose"Said the bird  
"Yo.yo..you can talk.And who is flower rose, is this a joke"  
"No ,here take this wand and say Rose prism power" Said the bird"My name is Biyu " "o...key"  
" Rose Prism Power"I cried I transform in to a flower kind of girl.  
"What is this?  
"Help me somebody help me" a voice cried .  
' That sound like Yoeli  
"Go and save her Flower Rose"  
"what you are crazy ? I'm just a kid"  
"No You are Flower Rose" " I'm going to sue you if I get hurt. What a crazy bird. Oh well I want to help yoeli so let go"  
"Help me ,somebody help me"Yoeli yelled  
" just a minute you no good ugly witch" I yelled  
"Who are you"  
" I stand for kindness I stand for friendship I'm Flower Rose and in the name of the Rose I will punish you" I said "Who are you?"  
"I'm Queen Berly leader of the Negafores,I will rule the world" Berly cried  
I yelled "What do you want " "I want the silver poweness crystal " She cried "Why do you want that"I asked  
" Because it will help me rule the world" She said "Now to finish you" Evil power blast"She yelled as a dark ball sailed across the room  
"Ahhhh"I cried as the dark ball hit me  
"SHALSH!" The sound make me look up, on top of the tower stood a man.  
"Who are you" I asked  
" I'm Tuxedo Garden" He said  
" I finish you both"Berly cried  
"Not so fast Vine Wimp" Tuxedo Garden said A big wine slap Berly on the face  
" Flower rose, Biyu said "Say Rose cannon leaf Magic"  
" ROSE CANNON LEAF MAGIC"I yelled as a the rose on the top of my head start to glow the a canon appeared in my hand and leaf start to blast out and when it hit Berly she turn in to a shuddered piece of leaf. "I did that "I said  
"Huh-Hun"Biyu and Tuxedo Garden said then he disappeared. 


	2. here comes lily

"Oh I had this dream that a girl called flower rose show up and rescued me"Said Yoeil  
" Did you have a dream last night Kari?  
" Good night I"m to tired to talk" I said "I'm going home"  
At home I did not go to sleep, I keep on thinking about tuxedo Garden and me as being flower rose."what are you doing and why are you here?" I asked Biyu  
" Its a long story, it started when Queen Berly start to attack a place called the Garden kingdom, the rose princess chose some scout to deafened world . Then send me back to earth and find you. Now our mission is to find the Rose Princess., but she will only appear if we have the sliver powerness Crystal" "Ok we will talk later but now I'm going to bed, good night"I yawned  
"Good night"Biyu said  
"AHHHH. I'm late " I yelled  
"What"said biyu  
" Hi mom bye mom" I said  
"I'm surprised you are going to school on Saturday" Mom said  
" What"I cried  
"You know this place is busy" I said to Sora  
"It is" Sora said back but she did not look happy  
"What is the matter" I asked  
" will I guess I can tell you, it started at night when I had this dream that keep on saying"You are Flower Lily" that is been scared me ever since" Sora said. I was shock. Is she the partner Biyu was talking about  
"I got to go"I said as I hurry back home on my way I heard a cry  
"AHHH stop it stop it" a voice yelled  
" Why its Berly" I said"And she is looking for the crystal in Cody  
" TRANSFORM NOW" BIYU YELLED  
"Rose prism power" I said  
  
"Hold it Berly , I stand for kindness I stand for friendship I'm Flower rose And in the name of the Rose I will punish you"I said  
"And I stand for team-ship in the name of Flower lily" A voice called behind me. I could believe it, Flower Lily was Sora  
"Look out"Lily cried I turn around to see a ball. I cover my eyes I could not look  
" Lily smash strike beam" Lily cried A big beam block the attack  
" Flower Rose" She yelled  
"Right"I said "ROSE CANNON LEAF MAGIC "  
"nono" berly yelled then she was gone.  
"Thank you Sora un I mean flower lily "I said  
"How did you know who I am , wait a minute Kari is that you" She asked  
"Yes, we must work together"I said and hold out my hand.  
  
"So what is she doing here on earth if she is from the dark planet called Besarthy".  
So Biyu and I told her the story and we must find the princess.  
"What I don't get is how did you transform?"I asked  
"Will Biyu told me about you so she give me this wand and I transform"Said Sora  
"You guys I just find out that Berly is going to send somebody else to find the crystal"Biyu Cried  
"Who?" Me and Sora asked  
"The name is Jodien, Watch out she is going to snatch Izza next for his knowledge"Said Biyu  
" We must follow Izza, and Jodien is going to appear somewhere "Said Sora  
"And I find the other four target"Said Biyu as she rise her eyes  
"Who its it"I begged  
"I'm sorry Kari but they are going to snatch Mimi,David, Joe, Matt,T.K, "Said Biyu  
"I see a patter they are only snatch our friend"Kari said  
"But,Biyu I have a question if they snatch somebody's part of the crystal and it come out will they live?"Sora asked  
"Yes they do and"Biyu said "The one who have the crystal is You and Sora"  
"Us yep and you both only have half the one who have the most is a boy called....."  
"Who"I asked 


	3. peony and violet

"Tai your brother" Biyu said I grasped  
"Don't worry Kari, Tai would live"Said Sora I knew she was trying to make me feel better  
"That is what I'm afraid of because it part is so big that he may not li....." Biyu said but it got cut of by a scream  
"That sound like Izza, Let's go"I yelled  
"ROSE PRISM POWER"I yelled  
"LILY FLOWER POWER"Sora yelled.  
"Hold it you no good bad boy"I said  
"Who is.. oh is the flower scout"Jordien said Rolling his eyes  
"How dare you steal a person's Knowledge. A knowledge is earned by the heart and I stand for kindness I stand for friendship I'm Flower Rose and I will punish you in the name of the Rose"I cried  
"I stand for team-work "I'm flower lily and in the name of the Lily I will be your worst nightmare"Lily said  
"Not so fast"Jorgien Said "time to finish you off, I call for the darkness power" Suddenly a purple light surrender him. He screamed, I can feel the power his getting. "Darkness evil attack"He said dryly A big purple bomb shoot out of him and the bomb was about to hit me. Lily can't save me because she's tied up by another bomb  
"AHH I can't breath"Lily screamed  
"Ahhhhh"I screamed as the ball hit me. This is the end I thought We are finished.  
"JORDIEN!" Biyu yelled I turned my head and saw there is something in her mouth  
" Flower Rose catch"Biyu yelled as she toss the wand.  
"What do I do with it"I asked  
"Call Tuexdo Garden"Biyu yelled  
" I will try and stop the attack Blue powder sparkly" A blue star appeared and hit Jordien  
"Ahh Why you"He yelled  
"A good person's knowledge is a good heart and you have a dark heart I see so take this"Said Tuxedo Garden a wimp cut me and lily lose  
"Flower Rose Now"Lily cried  
"Right"I said "ROSE CANNON LEAF MAGIC"  
"You fool you got luck this time but not next time"Jordien said as he disappeared  
"transform back"I said" "Izza are you all right" I asked  
"yes I think so"Izza said  
"We got to go"I said as me and Sora walked out of the door.  
  
"I think its Matt their going to snatch next" Biyu said  
"Why are they snatching him is it because his dreams of being a famous rock star?I asked  
"Yes it is" Biyu said  
"Biyu do you know who Tuxedo Garden is"I blab out as I turn deep red  
"No idea"Biyu said  
"I got to save Tai "Sora said  
"Look I know you like him and he likes you but you like Matt better don't you "I asked  
"HEY THAT IS NOT FUNNY,I mean I do like Tai and Matt"Sora said  
"Stop this"Biyu cried  
  
" Hey Sausage"T.K yelled  
"How many time have I tell you my name is not Sausage it is Kari OK , don't you know how to spell Kari it is K_A_R_I" I yelled back  
"Kari chilled out" Davis said "How about go to the arcade with me"  
" OK " I said  
"Sausage I bet I can kill you in a game of "T.K said  
"All right I bet you five bucks if I win" I replied  
"You are one tough sausage "T.K said  
"be quiet "I said  
"Hey, I saw you are going to the beach with me today" Sora said  
"Oh,Sora she will go with you just after I get my 5 dollars and barbecue her" T.K said  
"You're betting again aren't you"Sora said angrily she said as she stomped away  
"Sora wait" I yelled  
" hey it was me , I made her bet was me"T.K said "  
Oh," Sora said" sorry Kari, I will tell you this me and Davis will go to the beach and wait for you" "Sounds great to me"I said  
  
"Davis come here"Sora yelled  
"Ah My power level is so small I better get my self ready "Sora said Power level charge "She cried now her power level recharge  
"Hey! Dodo what were you doing "Davis said  
"Nothing" Sora said  
"OK, I'm going for a swim"Davis said "  
Go ahead of me"Sora said "  
Hey there is Mimi " Davis said " Mimi come hereeeeeeee"Davis screamed  
"What! Davis what"s going on "Mimi Cried  
"Heh heh come here you "Jordien said as he throw a wine that tied him up  
"On no"Sora said "Lily Flower Power " "  
now lets see your crystal "Jordien said  
"Lily smash strike beam "Lily said  
"What now is the sailor scout wait where is the brown head "Jordien  
"She is not here right now"Lily said "  
Darkness wave "Jordien said  
" Ahhh I can't move "Lily cried "  
Hold on "said a voice "I stand for kindness I stand for friendship I 'm Sailor rose and I will punishes you in the name if the Rose" I said  
"Sailor rose "Lily and Davis yelled  
"Darkness wave" Jordien said  
"Ahh "I screamed "  
On no she's tied up to "Davis said  
"violet razor slash " A voice said as a razor broke the darkness wave  
"We are free" I said  
"Ahhh"Davis yelled  
" But Jordien still got to look at the crystal" Lily replied "  
peony sparker powered " Another voice said "  
Ahh "Yelled Jordien "Who are you?" " 


End file.
